


Angels Are Watching Over You

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hell, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Protective!Cas, Sad, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still suffers from night terrors after being left in the cage. So without his knowledge, when Castiel stays over in the bunker, he spends night time in Sams’ room, watching over him. Dean knows, but he never tells his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I can’t guarantee it’ll be great. P.S. it’s kinda sad, so forgive me. xx I might write more parts if this gets enough positive feedback? idk

Lucifers cold eyes stared right back into his. He isn’t moving, he’s taking time to study the words that escape Sam Winchesters mouth. “You don’t have to do this.” Sam swallows. “You can still be forgiven. You can still bring back whatever purpose you used to live for.” Sams’ voice is shaking, his eyes are glistening, but he still tries to brave through. Attempting a steady, calm voice as he tries to console the archangel. “You don’t need to hurt me or anybody else, not like this, not anymore.”

Lucifer stares down at the damaged man on his knees. His silence grows longer, until he smirks. “Oh Sam, dear Sammy. You still think that someone’s gonna save you, don’t you?”  
Sam feels his face begin to burn. His cut hands reach for his temples and then he realizes. He’s on fire. Lucifer bellows a loud laugh as Sam begins to scream for the hundredth time.

***

His fists are clenched and the bed sheets are soaked through. Sweat is dripping from his forehead as he cries out in his sleep. “God. Stop. Stop!” Castiel, standing there, looks down upon his friend, feeling great sadness. He gently reaches out to Sam’s temple and rests his fingers there. “Sam, you’re safe. Go back to sleep.” With a touch of the angels’ grace, his body relaxes. His grip loosens and his breathing slows. That’s the third time tonight. Castiel has turned off the small television in the corner of the room and has decided to sit next to his friends bed. He hasn’t been this bad in weeks.

6:30am and Dean is already cooking breakfast. Nothing fancy, but they need to fill up before the hunt today. A woman located near Ohio reported seeing objects being thrown from wall to wall in a housing estate near by. Two deaths reported not far from there. The usual case. Sam is scrolling through his laptop reading through news articles and police reports, in relation to today’s hunt. Dean takes advantage of the distraction.He looks at Castiel and gestures him to make his way over to the kitchen. 

“So? The usual?” He asks. The angel lets an exasperated sigh. “No.” He doesn’t look at Dean but rather down at the table. His eyes are saddened and his face carries a worried expression. Not unusual for Cas, but Dean hasn’t seen that face in a long while. Deans’ mouth drops as he prepares himself to hear bad news about his little brother. “Four times, Dean. And not how he usually acts.” Cas’ eyes lift from the table and look back into Deans’. “I couldn’t just comfort him, I had to use my grace to settle him again.”

Dean swallows back the lump in his throat and he turns back to the frying pan. He can’t cry, not in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Sam, what excuse could he use this time? “Thanks Cas.” he mutters as he resumes cooking, refusing to turn back around. Castiel is pitiful and he makes his way back to the table. As he takes a seat, Sams’ head perks up from his laptop. He then looks at Dean, joining them with two plates. “Thanks” he smiles as it’s laid down in front of him. “So, it sounds like our thing. Are we going?”  
“Of course!” Dean says as enthusiastically as he can. “We can do with a break.”

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I can see that there’s room for plenty of improvement. *Cough I hate it.* I have a long way to go but I guess everyone starts somewhere right?


End file.
